Man Enough
by Crimson-Eyes26
Summary: A new member has joined Roar Omega Roar after a reckless wager with Johnny Worthington III. But this new member is not all as he seems, or should we say SHE? Explore the haphazard adventures of Johnny and Colleen/Cole Crier.
1. First Day

Sorry I've been away for a while! I've been a little scatterbrained lately and focusing on new projects! I'll be continuing on my other stories soon, however! Anyway, this is my first Monsters University fanfic, and it's gonna focus on Johnny Worthington and my OC Colleen Crier. Anyway, Colleen enrolls in Monsters University, but in an unconventional manner, and has to tangle with the obnoxious Johnny Worthington himself. Can she survive college life while keeping a dark secret? Rate and review!

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day

"This is by far the worst idea you've ever come up with."

"It'll work! It's totally foolproof! When have my ideas ever backfired?"

"I'm still telling you this is a bad idea. Listen to your brother for once: don't go through with it this way."

The female monster rolled her eyes as she wrapped some more adhesive cloth around her chest. It was next week that Colleen Crier would start her freshman year at Monsters University. She didn't think it would ever come to pass, but her brother Arnold, or Arnie as she called him, worked enough through community college for her to go to one of the best schools out there. However, Colleen wouldn't be registering as Colleen…no she would be under a different name…actually, a different identity all together.

"You sure you don't have that tight enough?" Arnie joked, crossing his spotted arms.

Colleen growled, exposing the gap in her sharp teeth. "I'm doing just fine, thank you very much brother dear." Her hands continued to wrap the cloth to flatten her breasts. "This is going to work…you don't have to worry."

Arnie stroked at his goatee and raised an eyebrow. "And you still have the idea of getting into a fraternity? What's wrong with the sororities? You'd probably like Slugma Slugma Kappa, they all seem nice."

Colleen pouted. "The sororities are not fun, the way I see it. Those girls in Eta Hiss Hiss look creepy, but the ones in Python Nu Kappa are even scarier. You can't talk me out of this, Arnie."

"And just which fraternity are you shooting for?" He asked in skepticism.

She turned to him and flashed a cocky grin. "It's a toss-up between Roar Omega Roar and Jaws Theta Chi."

Arnie's eyes widened. "You're kidding…Roar Omega Roar!? Colleen, they're WAY out of your league. They're the best scarers and they're very particular about who gets in. If you don't have the money, there's no way they'll even consider you."

"Well, there's always room for change." Colleen calmly argued, shoving on a baggy sweatshirt after finishing tying her breasts down. "Maybe I should let my fists do the talking."

"Yeah and you can say goodbye to your college dream." Arnie argued back. "Colleen…are you really sure you want to do this?"

The female monster looked her brother in the eyes and answered, "Yes Arnie…I'm sure. Like I said, you can't talk me out of this and that's final. Trust me…I'll be fine."

"Colleen…" Arnie muttered before letting out a long-held sigh and placing his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Just promise me that you won't give yourself away. If you do, then you'll have to work your way through school like I did, and I won't clean up your mess."

"It won't come to that, okay? Everything will go so smoothly, we're both gonna laugh about it four years from now when I get out."

* * *

"You nervous?" A three-eyed, tentacled female monster asked.

Colleen shrugged her shoulders, straightening her baseball cap. "Kind of. The bus ride seems longer than usual. Thanks for coming to give me moral support, Martha."

Martha laughed, batting her eyes several times. "You need moral support, you got it _amigo_. But you sure you can pull off the 'I'm a boy' act?"

"Not so loud, Martha!" Colleen hissed, nudging her in the side. "Don't broadcast to everyone on this bus that I'm parading around as a guy! And yes, I can pull it off. I've been practicing for over a month on how to act like the ideal guy."

"The ideal guy, huh?" Martha asked, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips together. "What do you know about the 'ideal guy'? You never dated anybody in grade school, and the only guy you've ever been around's been Arnie!"

"Hey, I watched movies! I mean, they've done movies about girls who did what I'm doing! I've got everything under control!" Colleen insisted. "Why are you and Arnie so pessimistic!?"

"Just sayin'." Martha deadpanned. The bus suddenly stopped and she looked out the window before abruptly pushing her friend out of the seat. "Here's you stop! _Vaminos! _And hey…make ya mark on the world!"

Colleen nodded, a small smile on her lips, as she grabbed her suitcase and waved her friend goodbye. She carefully stepped off the bus and in front of the gate that lead to where her life as an adult would be determined: Monsters University. There were already hundreds of students there getting settled in and arriving, so maybe she wouldn't attract too much attention. Once she got her ID and dorm room, then she would focus on getting into a fraternity. It wasn't exactly a necessity she get into one…but she had her reasons for desiring so. She hoisted her suitcase higher and walked to the main building, pushing through a few students.

Now she had a nagging thought in the back of her mind. Could she really pull this off? What if she goofed and ended up exposing herself for who she really is? Would they form an angry mob and chase her downtown? Stop worrying…everything would be just fine. She pulled her hoodie down and went on to the admissions office.

It was right around this time she saw some of the monsters already setting things up for the Fraternity/Sorority Pledge night. She saw a few that stood out, or at least they already had their signs up: Jaws Theta Chi, Python Nu Kappa, Roar Omega Roar, Slugma Slugma Kappa, Oozma Kappa, Eta Hiss Hiss…it could go on and on. She already decided it would be either Jaws Theta Chi or Roar Omega Roar for her. But for now the initiation could wait…time to go over the paperwork.

* * *

"All right…Mr. Cole Crier, correct?" The head of the dorm asked.

Colleen, or rather 'Cole', nodded, and used her manliest voice possible. "That's correct, sir."

The dorm head handed her back her fresh ID before handing her a key. The paperwork process went smoothly, and she gave nothing away. However, she wasn't exactly the type to get a great picture taken, as indicated by her flashing her tooth gap a little too much in the photo. Well, no one would bother to look at it much, so that wasn't so bad.

"Well, this is rare. You get a room all to yourself." The dorm head noted. "However, that can change just in case of last-minute students or rearrangements. But for now, the room's all yours! Good luck in the Scaring Program!"

Colleen smiled and nodded again. "Thank you, sir."

She carefully walked up the stairs and down the hall, trying not to trip people by accident with her tail, before reaching her room. Taking a deep breath, she inserted the key into the lock and opened the door, finding it empty except for the beds of course. A room all to herself, huh? Wow, she must have a lot of luck today. She threw her suitcase onto one of the beds before closing the door and locking it. She opened the case and looked at all the essentials: extra clothes, journal, notebooks, the care package Arnie sent with her, and even a little present from Martha, which was a pin to go on her cap.

"Well Colleen…welcome to college." She sighed, her voice above a whisper. "Just try and survive…"

* * *

"Make your pledge tonight with Jaws Theta Chi!"

"Slugma Slugma Kappa! Work hard, play hard, scare hard!"

"Hey, would you like to pledge to Oozma Kappa?"

Colleen heard all the offers, trying to move past people and hoping to get into the desired fraternity before it was too late. Oozma Kappa members seemed friendly…but they didn't look intimidating. So of course her original choices were still on the table. She would check out Jaws Theta Chi first. She walked towards their booth when she saw a hand reach out to her, which belonged to a middle-aged monster.

"Hey there, the name's Don Carlton! Would you like to join us as a brother in Oozma Kappa?" The mustached monster asked in a friendly tone.

Colleen shook his hand and laughed nervously. "Cole Crier. Sorry, I kind of have my fraternity picked out. Thanks for the offer, though. If things don't go as planned, I may check you guys out again."

"Well, we can't force you to join." Don admitted. "Though you seem like a nice boy. You're more than welcome to join us if it comes down to it!"

"Thanks again, Mr. Carlton. I'll be sure to-" Colleen stopped mid-sentence when her eyes caught something…well, someone. She spotted a tall dark purple monster with large horns strutting around the area like he owned the place. He had a few other monsters following him, and they all sported similar red and yellow outfits. Her cheeks started to flare up before she asked Don, "W-Who's that?"

Don's smile faded. "Oh…that's Johnny Worthington III. He's the president of Roar Omega Roar." The middle-aged monster snorted. "All the members of Roar Omega Roar think they're better than everyone else just because they have money and status. I suggest a kid like you stay away from them."

Colleen didn't hear the last part. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt herself drawn to Johnny Worthington…actually, drawn to Roar Omega Roar. But wait, she was supposed to check out Jaws Theta Chi first. She was about to head over to the booth when she overheard some of the members comment on her.

"Look at the freshman…he's kind of familiar or somethin'." The purple member commented.

"Almost looks like the legendary Don Juan Archie." The red member commented.

The mention of the name Don Juan Archie caused a seething rage to boil inside Colleen. Just the sound of the name made her tail twitch and nausea rise up. Her freckled face suddenly contorted into a scowl and she let out a low snarl. She slithered up to the Jaws Theta Chi members and hissed, "Don't you EVER say that I look like Don Juan Archie! Don't you even mention that bastard's name around me! The last thing I want is to be compared to HIM!"

Colleen stormed off, leaving the Jaws Theta Chi members bewildered. Well, now she had only one option on the table…Roar Omega Roar. She now remembered how Don Juan Archie was in fact a Jaws Theta Chi member…she now despised them for it. She found them heading for their frat house, which looked a lot classier than the others. Well, it was now or never. Taking in a deep breath and puffing out her chest, she hunched her shoulders up and gave her manliest walk towards the Roar Omega Roar house and its members. In a bold voice, she called out, "Hey you! I want to join your fraternity!"


	2. Hear Me RΩR

Author's Note: I'll go on and post chapter 2. Here is where Johnny gets some attention, and the wager that puts everything in motion. But it's a wager that could possibly get Colleen killed, but if she doesn't accept it, she'll be the laughingstock of Monsters University. Rate and review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Hear Me RΩR

"I'm sorry…WHO are you?"

Johnny Worthington III cocked an eyebrow when he got a look at who called him out followed by a claw tapping him on the shoulder. Surely this had to be some joke. Surely this guy was smart enough to know that Roar Omega Roar was HIGHLY exclusive; not just anyone could get in, especially not this…scrawny, freckle-faced, gap-toothed imp. Besides, with that tacky hoodie and ripped jeans, he didn't exactly have the aura that screamed wealth. Looked almost like clothes acquired from a thrift store.

"I said I want to join your fraternity." Colleen repeated, this time much more firmly. "And my name is Cole Crier. You must be Johnny Worthington."

"So you've heard of me." Johnny noted, a smirk forming and flashing his tusks. "All right, Cole Crier…what makes you think you're qualified to join Roar Omega Roar?"

Colleen frowned. "You're the top fraternity at Monsters University, right? Shouldn't someone who wants to be the best Scarer be given a chance to get consideration to join?"

The other members laughed, and a crab-like monster with a cap stepped forward. "We don't just accept any freshmen, beanpole! You got balls marchin' up to us and demandin' to join us! What makes you think you're so special?"

With a light snarl, Colleen reached forward and grabbed the smaller monster by his skin, creating marks. She pulled him closer to her until their faces were just a couple of centimeters apart. Narrowing her green eyes and baring her teeth, she spoke in a low hiss, "STEP. OFF."

"Javier, separate them!" Johnny commanded before glaring at the smaller monster. "Chet, don't butt into conversations that don't involve you." He suddenly turned his attention to Colleen. "As for you…I agree with Chet. What makes you so special?"

"I…" Colleen mumbled as a bug-like monster separated her and Chet before a full-blown brawl took place. "I-I just-"

"That's what I thought." Johnny confirmed, at least in his own mind. He strolled up to Colleen and placed a hand on her shoulder, which seemed kind, but she could feel his claws digging through the fabric and towards her salamander-like skin. "Listen, Crier…allow me to show you what we're all about."

Feeling him pull her along, Colleen just went with it, though she feared exactly what his agenda intended. Was this an elaborate set up to initiate her? Or…did they plan to humiliate her enough that she wouldn't even set foot near the frat house? Either way, her heart raced out of her chest and she kept her eyes alert. She followed Johnny and his frat brothers into the RΩR house and immediately found herself enamored by the setting.

"No wonder they're the top fraternity…" She muttered under her breath. The interior looked almost like a palace…and Johnny Worthington was its king. She saw a bunch of pictures on the walls; they must've been the members from long ago. One of them actually looked like Johnny; maybe his father or grandfather. Exactly how long had the Worthington family been a part of Monsters University? She wanted to know, but maybe it was best not to speak right now. Besides, Johnny already had the floor.

"You see Crier, Roar Omega Roar has a reputation to keep up. That reputation is to have the strongest, smartest, and above all else, the SCARIEST monsters in its ranks." Johnny explained, his expression a mix of arrogance and seriousness, and one Colleen had trouble distinguishing. "Anyone who doesn't meet these qualifications makes us look very bad…and we can't have that."

"What…you don't think I'm scary?" Colleen spoke, her voice tense.

Johnny turned to fully face her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, if you really want the honest truth…how could anyone think you're scary? Just look at yourself…a freckled beanpole with a tooth gap who likes to act tough… but it's obvious you're a scared little baby."

Colleen stared at him in disbelief. What could he possibly know about her to make a judgment like that? What RIGHT did he have to make the judgment in the first place? A pompous, arrogant little prince like him had no leverage on her, and he never would. She clenched her hands into fists and dug her claws into her palms. She also bit her lips with her fangs. Finally, she found her words.

"That's…" She murmured. "That's…that's TOTAL BULLSHIT!"

If there was one thing about Colleen, it was that she didn't take any unnecessary criticism well, and she certainly didn't take kindly to people who thought they were better than everyone else. Another thing about Colleen was that she had a hair-trigger temper. It didn't take much to set her off, but when she did go off, she blacked out and wouldn't realize what she did until it was too late. Her eyes literally clouded up, her tail twitched violently, and she let out a loud growl. Wait…this would get her into trouble. If she lashed out, she could face expulsion. Calm down Colleen, calm down. She took a few deep breaths, her eyes going back to normal, and she now faced the RΩR president with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you certainly have a FOUL mouth on you, don't you?" Johnny asked wearing an expression of distaste. "That certainly wouldn't be good for your image, now would it?"

"…Let me make one thing clear, you pompous prick." Colleen warned, stepping forward until she was just an inch away from him. "Don't make assumptions about people when you don't know a thing about them. You think your money is going to guarantee you happiness…well my brother worked his butt off just so I could go here, even though I don't deserve it." She stood on her toes and got closer to his face and started poking him in the chest. "I'm getting into this fraternity. If there's one thing Cole Crier doesn't do…it's GIVE UP. I'll show you I have what it takes, Worthington."

The other RΩR members murmured and whispered amongst each other while Johnny stood with his mouth agape. Seeing the freshman's claw still at his chest, he slapped 'his' hand away and straightened up his sweater. "All right Crier…since you seem to be in such a go-getter mood, I'll let you have a chance to be in this fraternity. You just have to do one thing."

* * *

"You have GOT to be kidding."

Colleen stared up at the tallest structure on the Monsters University campus: the clock tower. A flying monster carried what looked like a flag that had the RΩR emblem on it and tied it to the very top. She stared at the tower in horror, completely ignoring Johnny walking up to her with a smug grin on his face.

"I think you know what's going on, but I'll explain anyway so you can understand." He put his hand on her shoulder and pointed towards the flag. "You see that flag up there? That's the flag for our fraternity. If you want to be in with us so bad, all you have to do is climb up there and get it! But there's a catch…you have to climb the old-fashioned way. That means no flying or stairs…of course, it's obvious you can't fly, and those skinny legs of yours would give out after a few flights."

"You want me to risk falling and getting killed just to get a flag!?" Colleen spat. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you crazy!?"

"Oh come on Crier, don't tell me you're SCARED." Johnny teased, causing the other RΩR members to laugh. "I thought you said you would show me you had what it takes. Was that all talk…or are you willing to practice what you preach?"

Colleen gulped, looking between Johnny and the clock tower. Just what had she gotten herself into? She could just go on and chicken out to play it safe…but then that blew away her chance of getting in. And…she would look like a total fool and be made into a mockery across campus. No…that wouldn't happen. Pushing down her fear and sucking up her courage, she turned abruptly to the fraternity president and boldly declared, "You've got yourself a deal."

She offered her hand, and Johnny shook it firmly. Onlookers who happened to come by saw it as the freshman just having made a deal with the devil. The challenge Colleen accepted was one that not even a member of Jaws Theta Chi would accept, and they were the most reckless. But even if it broke every bone it her body, she wouldn't turn back on it…maybe she WAS reckless. Or just not thinking. It didn't matter…in her mind, she began the stages of declaring war on Johnny Worthington III. The Roar Omega Roar members walked away without her noticing as she started thinking of how she would accomplish this.

"He'll never be able to do it." Chet snickered. "He'll be sent to the hospital before he can reach it. You come up with the best ideas, Johnny!"

Johnny smirked, though he took a moment to glance back at 'Cole'. "If he thinks he can just demand to be in MY fraternity, he can think again. He'll end up eating his words…I just know it."

Colleen stared up at the flag still until she heard a voice call out, "Oh, and one more thing. You have one week to get that flag, or you'll never get into Roar Omega Roar. Almost forgot that part."

Okay, now that changed everything. One week to get that flag…she could make time for it. Of course, she would still have to go to class, but she could balance that with training to get the flag. "Get ready to eat your words, Johnny Worthington. You'd better have a room ready in your frat house…because Cole Crier is going to be in it."


	3. The Climb

Author's Note: Now we get to some juicy bits. Colleen/Cole is eager to prove herself to Johnny and accepts the challenge to get the fraternity flag. But is this really a great idea? Or will she end up getting herself killed? Rate and review!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Climb

Colleen just couldn't focus right now in Scaring 101. Whenever she got the chance, her eyes would dart from the chalkboard to the window where the clock tower was in perfect view. The flag was still there…calling out for her to get up there and take it. She also couldn't focus because she was tired; she was up at 5:00 that morning running laps and doing push-ups and sit-ups to get herself ready. If she was going to climb the clock tower, she had to build up her endurance and muscle. But running close to ten laps around the school along with 50 sit-ups and push-ups each took a lot out of her, and she was ready to just lay her head down and go to sleep.

"Mr. Crier!"

Colleen snapped awake and looked around wide-eyed until she caught the stern gaze of Professor Knight. Some of the other students were staring at her as well, making her want to slink away into a hole somewhere. The teacher sighed and calmly stated, "Please stay awake long enough for me to finish the lecture.

"I-I'm sorry Professor Knight." She stuttered. "It won't happen again…"

Professor Knight nodded before turning back to the chalkboard. "Very well, Mr. Crier. Now class, let's go over the properties of a roar as well as begin on the basics of scaring techniques."

Colleen sighed and tried her best to pay attention to the lesson. She heard Roar Omega Roar members took grades into high consideration, so it would serve her well to pass the class. Tired or not, she had to shoot for an A or else be a laughingstock. It was when she started jotting down notes that she felt something hit her neck. Rubbing it and frowning, she picked up whatever object hit her and found it to be a wadded-up piece of paper. She sharply glanced behind her and found a couple of RΩR members snickering. So they were trying to trip her up, huh? It wouldn't surprise her if Johnny Worthington told them to do it.

She didn't trip up so easily, however. She stared at them blankly for a second before showing off her 'third eyelids' and snaking out her long, forked tongue. They stared at her disturbed until they began to mutter something as they got up to leave. Colleen slurped her tongue back and smirked before going back to the lesson. Before her eyes retracted their coverings, Professor Knight suddenly called out, "Mr. Crier…what was that you just did?"

Colleen stared around before answering nervously, "Uh…retract my third eyelids?"

Knight gestured his hand. "Do it again. Demonstrate this ability to the class."

She didn't want to get up, and she didn't want to show off something that could even be considered by other monsters creepy. But seeing that she couldn't talk her way out of this, she slowly got up and stood in front of the class. She took a deep breath to steady herself before thinking of the things that made her angry. The latest thing to make her angry was the arrogance displayed by Johnny Worthington. Just imagining his face, her third eyelids slid onto her eyeballs and her tongue slowly slid out from her lips, producing a sickening hissing sound. The other students stared in amazement, and Professor Knight blinked in shock.

"Very impressive, Mr. Crier." He commented. "Why, you could be on-par with one of my former students if you work hard with your abilities."

"…And who was that former student?" She asked in curiosity.

"Jonathan J. Worthington III."

Colleen let out a faint hiss at the mention of that name. Jonathan J. Worthington III…JOHNNY WORTHINGTON. It was almost an insult to be compared to him, but then again, it was nice to know she had some skill. Still, maybe it wouldn't hurt to see if she could be BETTER than him and then get to laugh in his face about it. But the pressing matter of climbing that tower and getting that flag still hung over her head. She still had about four more days…it would all work out.

* * *

Johnny walked through the campus sipping a fresh coffee from the university Snarlbucks to compliment the morning. Surprisingly, he was by himself; it was rare not to find his frat brothers trailing behind. The others were out eating breakfast, and he was looking around for someone. He brought the latte to the edges of his lips when he spotted that certain someone in the grass in front of the Canister Development building. A smirk came onto his lips; so he was still going at it, huh? He casually strolled up to the grass and stopped to put his hand on his hip.

"Pumping yourself up down there, beanpole?"

Colleen glared at him as she went through another round of push-ups. Oh great, she had to be interrupted by him of all people. Why couldn't it have been anyone else; why did it have to be Worthington? She pushed herself off the ground, wiping her brow, before grunting, "What's it to you?"

"I'm just asking." He shrugged, sipping his latte. "Just remember you have two more days to get that flag. So you have a chance to chicken out; I promise the humiliation won't hurt too much after a while."

"…Keep trying to make me back down, Worthington." Colleen dared. "It WON'T work."

"I'm just trying to give you some advice." Johnny insisted, though the statement dripped with sarcasm. "But hey, if you want to become the laughingstock of Monsters University, that's your choice. It's not my fault when you fail."

Johnny strolled away, making Colleen seethe under the surface. Advice? What kind of advice was telling someone that they would fail? She got back on the ground and went back to push-ups…but this time, she added claps. She would show Worthington that he was wrong; she would make him eat every single one of his words against her.

She didn't see that Johnny glanced back at her with a touch of interest written in his face. Huh…for someone so bull-headed and foolish, he certainly had a fire in him. He started to wonder if Crier could actually be able to do it. But there were a few things Johnny Worthington hated…and what he hated the most was being told he was wrong. That and bringing any sort of embarrassment to the Worthington name, and deep down he felt bringing this total nobody into his ranks would prove disappointing.

"…I've got my eyes on you, Crier." Johnny murmured under his breath.

* * *

6:30 in the morning…the sun was hardly up, and classes started in about two hours. Two hours was enough time to get this done. Colleen pulled her hood over her head and stared up at the clock tower. Today was the final day to get that flag, and she would make all the training count. She swiped some powder from the athletic club and put it on her hands to get rid of any unwanted sweat and grease; she wanted to be able to hold on to the structure. She glanced around to make sure she was the only one awake. No one in sight…good. Exhaling a deep breath, she reached her hand up on the brick, followed by a foot, and began pulling herself up the building.

* * *

"Settle down class!" Professor Knight commanded. "There will be time for chit-chat later! Let's get started on the lesson, shall we?" The former Scarer was about to write some notes on the blackboard when he took notice of something in the crowd of students. Well, he took notice of someone who was missing.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Crier?"

Some of the students murmured amongst each other, knowing they hadn't seen 'Cole' either. A few turned their heads to look around and see if he was buried somewhere in the back rows. One student happened to look out the window before pointing to it and shouting, "Professor Knight, the clock tower! It's Cole!"

Professor Knight abruptly turned to the window and gasped. In clear view was 'Cole' almost all the way up the wall of the clock tower with no supports and no type of gear to keep him safe. He was CLIMBING the tower with his bare hands! He quickly exited the building and raced to the tower, where a crowd of students already gathered to witness the spectacle. Knight caught his breath before staring up and roaring, "Mr. Crier! Get down from there this instant before you fall!"

Colleen heard her teacher but didn't obey his order to come down. She was already so far up; she couldn't stop now! More students crowded around to watch, including the RΩRs, who were in complete shock and awe. Johnny in particular couldn't take his eyes off the tower, and his mouth slowly gaped open at the fact the beanpole actually acted on his word.

"J-Johnny, he's actually doing it!" Chet sputtered. "He's actually climbin' the tower!"

Johnny just shook his head and kept his violet eyes on the reckless freshman, who would be killed in an instant if he slipped and fell. "I don't believe this…"

Colleen kept climbing up the brick tower and was just about to the roof. Without warning, her foot slid out from underneath her and she slid down a few inches. Everyone watching gasped; they feared the freshman was getting ready to fall off and become a pile of goo outlined with chalk by the police. But she managed to get her foot back up and get back to where she was. She dug her claws into the brick and pushed herself upward even more, despite the fact her arms began to ache. She finally reached the roof and frantically scrambled onto it. She panted feverishly, bowing her head, until she looked back up to see the pole the flag hanged on. Growling, she grabbed onto the pole and pulled herself to her feet. Colleen proceeded to lean against the pole and pull the flag off. The students below cheered, but others now wondered exactly how the monster was going to get down.

"…Looks like we underestimated him, Johnny." Javier noted, turning his head when his friend didn't respond. "Johnny?"

Johnny still stared at the top of the tower, his jaw still hanging open, until he finally sputtered out, "…I-I need to sit down…"

The other RΩR members watched as Johnny slowly lowered himself to the stone steps of the School of Scaring building before he all but collapsed onto his back. Chet panicked and started fanning his claws over his superior's face in an attempt to give him some air. Johnny just lay in shock at the event; he didn't mean for the beanpole to actually climb up there! It was all just a joke, and he never intended for Crier to take it seriously. But…Crier actually climbed that tower and got that flag. He wouldn't let the others know, but the action had him impressed. Of course, this wouldn't mean he would take it easy on Crier…no, he would still be hard on him to hide his impression.

Colleen stood triumphantly on top of the tower, holding the flag up above her head. However, she suddenly felt herself be grabbed by something and forcibly lifted off of the tower. She kept her eyes closed because she didn't know who this was, but she felt her feet touch grass after what felt like a dreadful eternity. Colleen fell face-first into the grass, still grasping the RΩR flag, and forced herself to open her eyes and look up. The other monsters started scattering in intimidation as a looming figure walked, or rather crawled, to her.

"It's Dean Hardscrabble!" She heard one student whisper in a hushed voice.

"Freshman's in trouble now…" Another murmured.

"Probably Worthington too." A smaller monster replied.

Dean Hardscrabble…wait, this was the dean!? Colleen scrambled to her feet, spitting out some grass, before looking into the eyes of Hardscrabble herself. Oh no…how much of the incident did she witness? She thought of what to say in her defense but all her words got lost in her throat; she instead let out a string of garbled words no one could understood. Hardscrabble leaned over and stared at her with a stony gaze.

"My office…NOW." Hardscrabble commanded to Colleen before turning to the recovering Johnny. "I expect to see you there afterwards, Mr. Worthington."

"…" Johnny stood speechless before shooting a glare at 'Cole'. Great, now he was going to get into trouble over the freshman deciding to act recklessly and not know what a joke was.

Colleen just stared at him, feeling a burn from his glare, before stuffing the RΩR flag into her coat pocket and begrudgingly following Hardscrabble to her office. Having the dean angry, she could handle it…but if Arnie found out, that's when she really got scared…


	4. In Hot Water

Author's Note: So our boy Johnny and our girl pretending to be a boy Colleen are in hot water with Dean Hardscrabble. Are they at risk for expulsion from Monsters University? How will they convince the dean to let them stay? Can Colleen keep her cool even with Hardscrabble? Rate and review!

* * *

Chapter 4: In Hot Water

"Give me a good reason as to why I should not expel you from this school."

Colleen sat awkwardly in her seat, shoving her cap further onto her head and fiddling with the dog tags around her neck. Well, she didn't really blame Hardscrabble for being angry; if she fell from the clock tower, a death wouldn't exactly look well on the reviews of the school or on the conscience of the staff. So really, any excuse would fall on deaf ears, but that didn't mean she couldn't voice her own opinion.

"Dean Hardscrabble…I understand that what I did was stupid…I mean REALLY stupid." Colleen admitted. "But I made a deal with Johnny-"

"A deal, Mr. Crier?" Hardscrabble questioned, now intrigued. "Are you saying Mr. Worthington coerced you into climbing the tower?"

"N-No, ma'am. I chose to climb the tower on my own." She murmured. "Johnny gave me the option of backing out, but I chose to go on and climb."

Hardscrabble raised an eyebrow. "So you willingly put your life in danger just to secure a position into a fraternity?" She got up from her desk and started walking around Colleen. "Tell me Mr. Crier…why are you so desperate to be a part of Roar Omega Roar that you would take a gamble with your own well-being? Were you convinced so much by Mr. Worthington that you lost all common sense?"

Colleen narrowed her neon-green eyes and suppressed a hiss. "Dean Hardscrabble…with all due respect…I have my personal reasons for wanting into Roar Omega Roar…reasons I don't feel comfortable disclosing, not even to you. But I made a deal with Johnny Worthington that I didn't intend to go back on."

"Is that so?" Hardscrabble asked, now intrigued. "Please…continue."

The smaller monster sighed and went on. "Johnny Worthington…acts like I'm not scary or worthy of his time, and I'm sure he made the wager as a joke and didn't expect me to go through with it. Look, I may not come from a prominent family or have a lot of money…but I don't like being judged by people who don't even know me."

"So…you accepted the wager to prove your worth to Mr. Worthington?" Hardscrabble leaned in closer, and while her face still screamed intimidation, her eyes actually showed some signs of concern. "Could there not have been another way to go about it, Mr. Crier?"

"…With Johnny Worthington, I have no idea." Colleen grumbled. "Well…don't put all the blame on him, it's my fault too."

"I don't intend to punish solely him." The dean assured. "You will be receiving punishment too."

Colleen gulped, squirming a bit in her seat. "It's not expulsion, is it?"

Hardscrabble shook her head. "No…for one month, you are to do secretarial work with the Greek Council. I've already spoken to them and they have agreed. You are free to go Mr. Crier, but report to them tomorrow after class." She paused when 'he' got out of 'his' seat and headed for the door to add, "Oh…and be sure to pick up a uniform from your new fraternity and remind Mr. Worthington to hold up his end of the bargain."

Colleen blinked before feverishly nodding her head. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"I expected better of you, Mr. Worthington."

Johnny sat in his seat with a deep scowl and his arms crossed, glancing at the dean every few minutes. He didn't expect that he would be stuck in hot water as well, but Crier came out of the office with a smile plastered on that freckled face; did he get off scot-free? It wasn't fair, things were supposed to work in HIS favor, not for some nobody monster who probably couldn't scare their way out of a paper bag. Why did he have to take the brunt of the punishment? He wanted to retort, but Hardscrabble decided to keep talking.

"You made a childish bet with Mr. Crier and put his life in danger for it. If he had fallen and sustained serious injuries or DIED, I would have you expelled from the university and possibly put you in the hands of authorities for contributing to his injuries or death."

"It was a JOKE." Johnny growled. "I didn't count on him taking it seriously."

"And you chose NOT to inform him of this." Hardscrabble retorted. "You chose not to tell him that you were not serious, and he ended up climbing that tower with his bare hands." She pinched the center of her eyebrows with her claws. "Imagine if your father were to hear about this…"

Johnny grimaced at the mention of his father. Jonathan Worthington II was a monster all about appearances and, in a way, lived vicariously through his son by having him achieve whatever were his shortcomings. Of course, if you were a Worthington, shortcomings were almost nonexistent. But the thought of "John John" being upset with him because of a freshman's reckless ambition proved cringe-worthy for him. He hid his feelings and stared back at the dean.

"Well…the freshman wouldn't take no for an answer." Johnny defended. "I figured if I gave him something practically impossible, he'd chicken out and leave us alone. But…" He paused and slumped in his seat. "I didn't expect him to do it."

The dean pondered on the issue for a moment. Worthington seemed to be telling the truth when he said he didn't think Cole Crier would take his joke seriously. However, just because the unintended happened didn't mean the RΩR president wouldn't be facing any consequences. As Crier stated, they were both to blame. Hardscrabble placed her hands behind her back and sighed. "Very well, Mr. Worthington…I believe you. Nevertheless, your contribution to the incident will not go unpunished. I've already given Mr. Crier his punishment…so for you, I have assigned you to janitorial duties in the cafeteria and Door Lab for one month."

"Janitorial duties!?" Johnny spat. "Well, what did Crier get!?"

Hardscrabble actually put on a small smile. "Secretarial duties. Now you may leave Mr. Worthington…and be sure to hold up your end of the bargain with your new fraternity member."

Johnny sat in disbelief before huffing and shooting out of his chair and out the door. Once again, it wasn't fair. He got the dirty work while Crier got something pleasant. Did Hardscrabble go easy on the freshman just because he was new? Or did she give him the dirtier job in an attempt to put him in his place? Did Cole tell her about how he didn't consider him scary or worthy to be in the fraternity? He sighed and massaged the base of his horns. Great…how was he going to explain this to Chet and the others? Maybe he could shove off the duties onto one of them. No, Hardscrabble would catch him.

"Swallowing your pride, Johnny?" A voice with a notable accent from behind questioned.

Johnny sighed. "Save it for later, Javier. Where's Crier?"

Javier shrugged. "I assume he went back to his dorm…why?"

"Go get him…he needs to be fitted for a uniform."

* * *

Colleen packed the rest of her stuff into her suitcase before closing it and breathing a sigh of relief. Funny, she was in this room for only about a week and she was already leaving it. Starting tonight, she would be bunking at the Roar Omega Roar frat house. Well, there was probably someone who needed this room more, so it didn't bother her much to give it up. She was about to take off her cap to fix her hair when someone knocked on the door. She took her hand off her cap and went to the door to open it.

"Yeah?" She asked before glancing up. "Oh, you're…Javier, right?"

"_Si_." He nodded. "I see you've finished packing. Actually, I came to get you and bring you to the RΩR house."

"Really?" Colleen asked with a small smile before clearing her throat. "I-I mean, of course."

"I must warn you…Johnny is not too pleased with the results of the clock tower incident. He's not exactly the type to take a loss well…even if the bet was a joke in his mind." Javier explained.

"I can just imagine…" Colleen snorted. "I assume he got punishment from Hardscrabble, too?"

Javier nodded. "Yes…but he does not want to discuss it. But more to the point, what are your measurements?"

The freshman jumped a bit as she picked up her suitcase. "What?"

"For a uniform."

"Oh…OH!" She realized. "Uh, I'm around a seven or eight at the waistline…that's why Johnny calls me beanpole, I guess. Something small would work, since the rest of you guys are more muscular."

As she decided to follow the bug monster to the RΩR house from the dorm, she suddenly bumped into something from out of nowhere, dropping her suitcase. Where did that come from, and why did the invisible force yelp? She got her answer when the obstacle suddenly appeared, taking on the form of a purple and blue multi-limbed monster that resembled a lizard.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked as she picked up her suitcase.

"O-Oh, um, s-sorry!" The lizard sputtered. "Y-You're the clock tower guy, aren't you? I have to say, that was really cool, and it's cool you're getting in with the RΩRs! Oh, uh, my name's Randy Boggs…I-I'm a freshman too."

Colleen laughed nervously and shook hands with Randy when he offered his. "Uh, Cole Crier. Thanks Randy…just don't attempt to copy my stunt, okay?"

"R-Right!" Randy nodded. "G-Good luck in the fraternity!"

* * *

"Nice to be back here." Colleen mused.

"Don't get all warm and fuzzy, Crier." Johnny warned. "Who knows, you may end up considering leaving before long."

The freshman narrowed her eyes. "Don't think I'll be scared away, Worthington. You've underestimated me already; don't make the same mistake again." She sat down her suitcase and put her hands on her hips. "Where's the kitchen? I'm starving!"

"Not so fast." The president growled. "You still have to get suited up. So no food until you look the part of a member of Roar Omega Roar."

Colleen's smile faded. "Oh…right. Well then, let's get it over with, shall we?"


	5. Hair Today

Author's Note: Here we get a little insight on how Johnny and Colleen are handling their punishments. Also, Colleen comes across an issue that could potentially expose her, so she calls up her friend to help. Johnny has his own plans in store for the new Roar Omega Roar member, so in the next chapter look forward to Colleen being "properly" initiated into the fraternity. Rate and Review!

* * *

Chapter 5: Hair Today

"I…am a man."

Colleen stood in front of the standing mirror marveling over her new Roar Omega Roar sweater and high collar shirt underneath to go with it. It was great the room she got in the RΩR house had one, since it made it easier to fix herself up to be convincing. She sighed before sucking in a breath and puffing out her chest. She also brought up her shoulders and clenched her hands into fists.

"I…am a MONSTROUS man." She repeated to herself. "I am SCARY…I am ROAR OMEGA ROAR MATERIAL."

She picked up a chain mesh necklace she borrowed from Arnie and put in on while still staring into the mirror. All that was left was to straighten her cap and then she could start her day. When she removed her cap, however, she was given a grim reminder that there was one method of preparation she forgot before coming to the university. It both figuratively and literally hit her in the face, and poked her in the eyes too. The one thing she forgot to do…get a haircut. Her dark brown hair with a bluish tint spilled over her face, shoulders and upper back, and it felt oily and sticky from where she kept the cap on even during the blistering-hot days.

"Great…" She muttered, picking up a limp strand before dropping it. "Where's the closest beautician around here?"

An idea suddenly hit her. There was one beautician she could call…but how could she get her in here without raising suspicion? Of course, maybe she could get by with the 'I'm touring to see what the school's like" excuse. Besides, the last time Colleen tried to cut her hair by herself, she got laughed at by the other kids for the massive bald spot she gave herself. If she gave herself another one, Johnny would never let it go. Oh well…she would call Martha tonight. Right now she had to head for class and then report to the Greek Council.

* * *

Johnny growled at various students passing by in the cafeteria. He had on gloves and an apron to make sure his precious sweater didn't get dirty as he bent down to pick up garbage. He hated to be seen like this; why did Hardscrabble give him THIS punishment? Now he would be the one turning into a laughingstock, him, Johnny Worthington III! Well, at least this would only last a month, and maybe everyone would forget it. Besides, most of these monsters didn't really know him personally, so maybe they wouldn't say anything.

A monster tripped and dropped his tray, causing Johnny to groan loudly, grab his mop and bucket, and go to clean the mess. He sat down on his already-sore knees to clean the debris and tray when he heard snickers coming from behind him. Oh great…someone he knew saw this and decided to revel in his misery. He glanced behind him and snarled; it just HAD to be members of JΘX, didn't it? It was especially worse because who was there? The president himself, Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan. The other two guys with him looked like George Sanderson and Baboso Goretega. This was just PEACHY.

"Well, well, well…" Roy smirked. "The high and mighty Johnny Worthington scrubbin' the cafeteria floor, huh? Not feelin' so high n' mighty now, are ya?"

Johnny glared at the red monster. "I don't have to listen to your blabbering, O'Growlahan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have…work to do."

The horned monster went to grab the mop when the bucket was kicked over and its contents spilled all over the floor. Johnny cursed under his breath, almost slipping in the dirty water, as he picked the bucket up and met more howling laughter from O'Growlahan and his cohorts. He glared daggers at the JΘX members who wouldn't leave him alone and would probably remind him of this humiliation for as long as they attended Monsters University. What he didn't realize was at that moment, it happened to be Colleen who came into the cafeteria to pick up some last-minute lunch. She gazed from the line and saw O'Growlahan picking on Worthington. On one hand, she wanted to go do something about it, but on the other hand she felt Johnny got what he deserved.

"Hey Worthington! Missed a spot!" Roy chuckled as he poured some soda onto the floor.

She was about to turn away and ignore the commotion until she got a good look at Johnny's face. Despite how hard he tried to hide it, he was ashamed and on the verge of snapping. Okay, as much of an arrogant jerk he was, he didn't deserve to be mocked. She sat her tray and bag down before stomping over to the JΘX members, particularly Roy. She wiggled her tail and the hard, stinger-like rattle on the tip, before whipping O'Growlahan on the backside. The JΘX president snapped his mouth shut before turning around and seeing the smaller monster.

"The clock tower freshman!?" Roy barked. "He's in your fraternity, Worthington? Funny, we actually thought about asking 'im to join US."

Colleen snorted. "I wouldn't join you guys if you bound and gagged me. Now leave Worthington alone and go bother someone else."

"Who's gonna make us?"

The freshman let out a hiss before cracking her knuckles. She was ready to tangle with Roy in an all-out cafeteria battle when Javier came in with two other RΩR members, Chip Goff and Reggie Jacobs. O'Growlahan saw them and immediately began to back off. "Tch…reinforcements. Remember this, freshman…you'll find a reason why stickin' with Worthington isn't worth it."

The JΘX members started to leave, and Colleen muttered under her breath, "Talk is cheap, Jaws Theta Chi trash…"

Javier, Chip, and Reggie walked over to the duo with suspicious looks. They noticed the extra mess and immediately connected it with O'Growlahan. Reggie growled and tried to chase after them, but Chip held him back and shook his head. They knew if they tried to fight, Hardscrabble would severely punish them. Javier knelt in front of Johnny and asked, "Would you like us to help out?"

Johnny didn't answer but instead glared at Colleen until he growled, "This is all your fault."

Colleen stared in disbelief before snorting and baring her teeth. "I didn't intend for it to happen, okay!? Don't use me as a scapegoat for all your friggin' problems! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to eat and meet with the Greek council, you jerk."

The freshman walked back to her table and left Johnny still glaring at her. Well, the nerve of that freshman talking to him in such a manner, not taking into consideration that HE could kick 'him' out of the fraternity. Then again, he wondered about Crier's motive for taking a shot at O'Growlahan. He could stay in the fraternity…for now, anyway.

* * *

"What's up, little dude!?" A large, bird-like monster with a mullet greeted. "Are you Cole Crier?"

Colleen grimaced slightly at the Greek Council vice president's bold voice. "Uh…yeah, that's me. Are you Brock Pearson?"

Brock nodded as he took Colleen's hand and shook it with such strength that she began to wobble. Another monster walked up next to Brock, this one smaller and having three eyes, dark hair, and an indifferent expression; her facial features reminded her of Martha. She rolled her eyes at Brock before looking at Colleen. "I'm Claire Wheeler. Dean Hardscrabble told us about your new duty for the month, so I'll give you the rundown of what you'll be doing."

"All right…what've I got on my plate?" Colleen asked.

Claire handed her a stack of papers, which looked like sign-up sheets, along with some fliers, and finally a dark green notebook. "As the Greek Council, we're in charge of organizing who signs up for the Scare Games. Only the fraternities and sororities are allowed to compete."

"Scare Games? What're those?"

"The Scare Games is what Monsters University thrives on!" Brock cut in. "Fraternities and sororities compete to see who's the scariest of them all! The prize is a trophy, and Roar Omega Roar is the reigning champion! Say, you're in Roar Omega Roar, right? You must be good if you're part of the winning team!"

"Anyway…" Claire interrupted. "We still have teams signing up, but so far, we know that Roar Omega Roar and Python Nu Kappa are competing. You'll be in charge of looking for participants and spreading word about the Scare Games. Also, whenever we have meetings, you'll write down the topics we discuss and the decisions we make, especially whenever someone wants to create a fraternity or sorority."

Colleen blinked. "That so? This won't be so bad…I actually feel bad for Johnny."

"Oh yeah…he got cleanup duties, didn't he?" Claire wondered.

"Mm-hmm." The freshman nodded. "Jaws Theta Chi picked on him, and I tried to get them to stop…but they only went away when Javier, Chip, and Reggie showed up, so I wonder if I really am scary…"

* * *

Colleen paced in her room nervously, glancing between the window and the door. Geez, she was late, and there was a chance the others would come in and see her with her hat off. Why was it that Martha had to be so slow; did it have to do with the fact she had tentacles instead of feet? She was about ready to give up and resort to grabbing the scissors when someone tapped the glass. She turned and saw Martha smirking and waving, so she went over and opened the window.

"About time you showed up." Colleen griped. "Did anybody see you?"

"No way, _amigo_." Martha shook her head. "I'm an expert at sneaking out and sneaking in." She hopped into the room and whistled. "You got a nice pad. So, what can I do for ya?"

Colleen frowned and pointed at her hair. "I want you to give me a haircut that'll make me look more like a guy."

"You really want it gone?" Martha questioned. "Guys with long hair are starting to trend."

"I'm positive." Colleen insisted. "If the RΩRs took one look at me like this, I'd be a goner…especially if Johnny saw me." She sighed and then puffed out her chest. "Besides, I'm tired of wearing my cap all the time; my hair gets sticky and smelly."

Martha raised an eyebrow before smirking and pulling something out of a make-up bag…that something being an electric razor. "You're lucky my momma's a beautician and I work for 'er…now let's get ya hair washed and then I'll give you a trim you won't regret." She emphasized the point by plugging up the razor and turning it on.

* * *

Several students, particularly the female ones, stopped on their way to class to stare at a certain monster sauntering their way down the cobblestone path from the Greek Council office building. One female student blushed and giggled at the appearance of whoever this was. That certain someone was Colleen, who wore a smile on her face and she walked around with a weight off her shoulders…and a haircut that made her look more 'manly'. Her hair was now much shorter and cleaner thanks to Martha, and she had her cap shoved into her pocket. Now she looked the part of Mr. Cole Crier.

She heard giggling behind her, so she turned around to see what was going on and who was there. Colleen instantly thought she was hallucinating, because she saw six monsters who were very identical, the only differences being their skin and hair colors. All had three eyes, sharp teeth, and long hair that curled at the ends. They also all wore sweaters that read PNK; was this the sorority Python Nu Kappa Claire mentioned? They all giggled and waved at Colleen, making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Look at that cutie!" A purple-haired monster giggled.

"We should totally eat him up!" A pink-haired member laughed.

Colleen abruptly turned away and grimaced. Geez, the girls were starting to become attracted to her? AWKWARD…very awkward indeed. She walked away briskly to get away from the PNKs when, without warning, a sports car pulled up in front of her and screeched to a halt. She winced at the volume of the tires on the pavement, but opened her eyes to see who was behind the wheel. And who was behind the wheel?

"Get in, loser! We're going cruisin'!" Johnny commanded.

Colleen growled and stuck out her tongue. "I'm not a loser. Whaddya want, anyway? Don't you have mopping to do?"

Johnny growled but lowered his sunglasses, Javier glancing from the passenger's seat. "Just get in, pretty boy."

The freshman rolled her eyes before hopping into the back seat right behind Johnny and next to Chet, who glared at her. She responded by snaking out her tongue again and flicking it. Johnny cleared his throat and glanced into the rearview mirror before a devious smirk graced his lips. "We're giving you a chance to hang with the big boys, Crier. Enjoy it while you can."

Colleen raised an eyebrow. "…What're you talking about? Why?"

"Because when we get back…we're going to properly initiate you into Roar Omega Roar." He glanced in the mirror again and his smirk grew wider. "I hope you have a strong stomach…and a strong will."

Colleen's eyes widened and she gulped, prompting Chet and Javier to snicker. "Joy…"


	6. Hazed and Confused

Author's Note: Well, our buddy Colleen is finally ready for hazing and a true initiation into Roar Omega Roar. Will she be able to handle it? What does Johnny have waiting for her? Will she be pushed to the edge and leave the fraternity? Read and find out! Rate and review!

* * *

Chapter 6: Hazed and Confused

When Colleen thought about the definition of 'cruising', she had something completely different in mind. She just imagined the car just driving around the campus and maybe the nearby city, feeling the wind in her hair and on her skin. Instead, 'cruising' ended up being Johnny stopping every little bit to flirt with the nearest monstress and feed her all the words she wanted to hear to get a giggle or blush. When he wasn't looking, the freshman took the opportunity to let her tongue hang out of her mouth and gag. And the music…what kind of tastes did Worthington have, anyway? Her ears still rang and were on the verge of bleeding, making her think Johnny needed a hearing aid.

"Crier, are you awake or not!?" Johnny barked, glancing into the rearview mirror.

Colleen snapped out of her thoughts and stared grumpily at the mirror. "I was just thinkin' about stuff! Haven't been able to do that for a while because of that corny noise you call music!"

"Oh what, you think whatever music you dig is any better?" The horned monster argued, his lips curling into a sneer.

"Rock ballads and techno are WAY better than…uppity hippie junk!"

Johnny rolled his eyes before retorting, "My car, my music. End of story, get over it."

Colleen snorted as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. Honestly, why did Worthington have to be the most selfish and arrogant monster to grace the highways of Monstropolis? He was practically a menace behind the wheel, never taking traffic laws into regard. Maybe this was part of the reason Arnie wouldn't let her have a car or bike…well that and he said 'college first'. But of course Johnny had money, and lots of it to splurge on a fancy sports car. It almost made her envious…

The car pulled into the parking lot of the University, causing Colleen to breathe a sigh of relief. She saw Johnny, Javier, and Chet exit the vehicle and she slowly followed suit. Johnny took off his sunglasses and turned to the freshman. "All right Crier, I hope you're ready for your…initiation."

"Oh yeah, looking forward to it." She quipped sarcastically. "What, are you going to poison me and throw me into the river?"

"Now that's a little overdramatic, don't you think?" Johnny asked wearing a fake smile. "It'll all be a surprise, my dear freshman."

The freshman whimpered softly as she followed the fellow Roar Omega Roar members back to the frat house, where her possible doom awaited her. Exactly what were they going to do to her? Dangle her off the School of Scaring building? Make her streak through the schoolyard? Have her steal panties from the sorority members? She got so wrapped up in what they were capable of that it seemed like no time that they got back to the house. When the others stepped inside, she cautiously walked in, drawing her tail closer to her body. Javier turned the lights on as Chip and Reggie entered the main room. Johnny suddenly stopped and turned to face Colleen.

"Crier…are you ready to become a true member of Roar Omega Roar? Only the best fraternity there is at Monsters University?" He leaned in closer to where the tips of his tusks almost jabbed her in the eyes. "Do you have what it takes to be a top Scarer in MY fraternity?"

Colleen darted her eyes around, trying to just get out of his gaze for one second, before swallowing her fear and nodding. "Yes…I'm ready."

"Good." Johnny smirked before turning towards Chip and Reggie and snapping his fingers. "Tie him to the table."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Colleen yelped before Chip and Reggie grabbed her and took her to the kitchen table. "WHAT THE HELL!? Whaddya think you're doing!?"

Johnny just watched in delight as the other RΩR members took 'Cole' and tied 'him' face-up on the table, making sure to restrain the legs and tail. Colleen struggled underneath the ropes and tape, wondering what they were about to do. She glanced over at the counter and saw a dozen or more bottles each of Monster Dew and Slime Adam's…and a funnel. Oh no…they were going to force her to drink all that until she threw up. Well, they were going to see how much she could hold; no wonder Johnny said he hoped she had a strong stomach. And why would they give her booze; she was just nineteen! Javier forced her mouth open and placed the funnel inside, and just to be sure she wouldn't spit it out, they taped it around her mouth but still left her room to breathe. Johnny was the first to grab a bottle of Slime Adam's and crack it open.

"A toast to Crier." Johnny commented, holding the bottle up in a mock toast. "Don't drink too fast, freshman."

Colleen watched in horror as Johnny tilted the bottle and poured the beer into the funnel and down her throat. The stuff tasted awful and burned her throat, making her want to spit it up, but she choked it down and made sure it didn't go down into her lungs. The horned monster tossed the bottle aside, prompting Javier to open a Monster Dew bottle and follow suit. She hated Monster Dew, but once again choked it down.

"Having fun yet, Crier?" Johnny asked, leaning in.

Colleen spewed out a few garbled curse words before Chet took a turn to pour another Slime Adam's. She spat into the funnel and got some of it on the table and her face, but the other RΩRs made sure she swallowed the bitter liquid. If this went on, her stomach would explode in no time and they would have her shipped to the morgue…

* * *

"Hahahaaah! That makes twenty!"

"He's still going strong!"

"Has he peed 'imself yet!?"

Colleen stared hazily at the RΩR members, their voices garbled and muffled. Her eyes were glazed over and half-open, and her mouth dribbled a bit of leftover soda and beer. She rocked her head to the side and wanted to go to sleep until a sensation came up in her throat, causing her to make choked noises. The others noticed this and stood in sudden silence.

"Johnny, he's gonna heave!" Chet stated.

Johnny nodded his head towards Javier and Chip. "Untie him."

Javier and Chip untied the ropes and ripped the funnel out of Colleen's mouth. They helped the freshman to her feet, and by then she stared wobbling and stumbling away from the table in a drunken stupor. Without warning, she hobbled to the sink and vomited in it. The others either laughed or grimaced in disgust that they would now have to bleach the kitchen sink. Colleen glanced over at them, her mouth dripping with bile, before she let out weak laughter, pointing her claw at Johnny.

"Gughugh…" She slurred before dropping on the floor and rolling. "Gribbernn graggurgh…GAAHHHH…"

"Should we call an ambulance?" Javier suddenly asked.

Johnny shook his head. "No, he'll sober up just fine. Next will come Step 2." He walked over and picked Colleen up off the floor. "Time for a nap, Crier."

"Eh…I love ya, Johnneh…" Colleen groaned.

* * *

"I feel like such a horrible person…" Colleen moaned, her hand to her aching head. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Relax, Crier that was the easy part." Johnny somewhat-assured, putting a hand on the freshman's shoulder. "This is where it gets really tricky." He started walking around Colleen and eyeing her, almost as if he were figuring out exactly how the spotted monster ticked. He finally motioned for Javier to bring him something before he sternly commanded, "Assume the position."

Colleen didn't dare turn to face him, and her eyes widened when she immediately knew what he meant. With a sigh of defeat, she slowly bent over and moved her tail to the side so that her rear end was exposed. Johnny meanwhile took hold of the object the bug monster handed him, which was a large wooden paddle with RΩR elegantly carved into it. Colleen gulped and squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for the impending pain.

"Now Crier…I want you to recite to me the Roar Omega Roar pledge." Johnny directed. "And make sure not to scream, okay?"

As Johnny raised the paddle into the air, Colleen inhaled sharply before forcing herself to speak. "I…Cole Crier…do hereby pledge myself as a Roar Omega R-OOAR!" She yelped when the piece of wood came colliding with her rear. She bit back the scream begging to leave her throat and continued. "I am SC-ah-ary…I am proud…I am…the BEST OF THE BEST!"

She gritted her teeth as the paddle hit her again, a little bit harder each time. Johnny stared at 'Cole' with a grin and stated, "Again! Sound scary when you say it!"

Colleen growled when the paddle hit her again, and she snarled out in a voice combining anger and pain, "I Cole Crier do hereby pledge myself as a ROAR OMEGA ROAR! I am SCARY! I am PROUD! I AM THE BEST OF THE BEST!"

Johnny stared at the freshman in disbelief, angry that he couldn't break 'him'. When this beanpole said he couldn't get 'him' to leave, it was no joke. He sighed and handed the paddle back to Javier. "Well done Crier…but you still have one more test. Before we get to it…tell me something." He walked in front of Colleen and brought his face closer to hers. "What's your greatest fear?"

"…My greatest fear?" She asked in confusion, and was hesitant to answer. "Well…I'm…I'm afraid of thunderstorms…"

"Thunderstorms?" Johnny repeated before letting out a chuckle. He straightened himself up and wore a calm expression, which made him hard to read. "That's all I needed to know, Crier. See you tonight."

* * *

Colleen rubbed at her sore bottom as she came back to the frat house from the Greek Council office. Claire and Brock questioned why she had trouble sitting during the meeting, but she made the excuse that she slipped on some slime and fell on her butt. It fooled Brock, but it didn't seem to fool Claire that much. Professor Knight also questioned her when she couldn't stay still in her seat, and she gave the same excuse. Well now, all she wanted to do was go to her room and sleep. But a thought hit her concerning what the 'final test' could be. She didn't want to think about it right now, and she thought about it no more when she opened the door to the RΩR house.

To her surprise, the house was dark, almost pitch black. Was everyone else out? If she had the house to herself, that would be great. However, when she stepped inside, she heard a sound that sent shivers down her spine and tail…the sound of thunder. She whimpered and ducked down; the weather report didn't say anything about thunderstorms. She stepped some more into the foyer when she heard the sound of water hitting the roof. A thunderous sound once again announced itself, and Colleen almost jumped out of her skin. She put a hand to her face and pulled back a steady film of mucous; that always happened when she was terrified.

"What's the matter Crier? You're not scared of a little storm, are you?" A familiar voice teased. "Come on, show us what a monster you are!"

Colleen swallowed hard and forced herself to keep moving to her room. But what if that's what they wanted her to do? What if they wanted her to retreat to her room so that she would be seen as a coward? Well, if Johnny was going to scare her…maybe she should try and scare HIM. She shakily got down on all fours and crawled around, bringing out her third eyelids and letting out a hiss. As she stayed in the dark, she was in for a surprise. The freckles on her face and arms started to light up, like one of those fiber optic displays they had during Rush Week. She decided to use this to her advantage.

Johnny meanwhile sat in his room with a microphone trying to hold back laughter. This would definitely send Crier running out of the house; how stupid was the freshman for telling him 'his' greatest fear? Now all he had to do was sit back and wait for the screams and the door slamming. What he didn't know was that the freshman had her own plans…and was right outside his door. He held his hand to his eyes to contain his humor when the door violently swung open and slammed against the wall. He stopped and slowly got up off the bed to see who was there.

"Hello?" He called out. "Javier? Chet? This isn't funny…if the wall's damaged, you're paying for it!"

No answer. He remembered everyone else was out on the roof with hoses to simulate rain and tin foil to simulate thunder. So who else was there. He squinted his eyes to get a look into the darkness of the hallway. Nothing appeared to him…until he was tackled by a hissing, glowing figure and forced to the floor. He yelped and stared into the face of his attacker. "C-Crier!?"

Colleen growled at him, her mouth seeping with drool and her cloudy eyes staring into his violet ones. The glow on her face and arms subsided when exposed to the dim light in Johnny's room. She slowly leaned her head towards Johnny's horns, looking like she was about to bite, when her eyes went back to normal and she cooed, "Kiss my ass, Worthington."

Johnny stayed stunned as the freshman got off of him and stared at him with eyes full of scorn. The horned monster quietly got up, staring as well, before letting out a forced sigh. "…Welcome to Roar Omega Roar, Crier. I guess I can't make you leave."

"It took you that long to figure it out?" Colleen asked in sarcasm. "At least I got to scare the great Johnny Worthington."

"You didn't scare me…you surprised me." He retorted. "I guess you conquered your fear of thunderstorms."

Colleen somberly shook her head. "…No. I faced it…but I'm not ready to conquer it." She stretched her arms over her head and muttered, "I'm going to bed. Tell the others to quit with the storm charade, will you?"

Johnny watched Crier leave before closing the door and sitting on the bed seething. Why didn't it work? Why couldn't he get beanpole to leave? Why did the guy want to stay in the fraternity so bad? Was the great Johnny Worthington III starting to lose his touch? No…no, that couldn't be it. He wasn't losing his touch…maybe a part of him was so impressed by Crier that he actually didn't mind if he stayed. Maybe he was actually taking a liking to the guy…UGH.


	7. Nostalgia or Bust

Author's Note: Well, Colleen has survived hazing, so now she's adjusting to her life in Roar Omega Roar. But then, she encounters someone from her past, who is also a freshman, who could put her identity in jeopardy and expose her. Try and guess who that someone is. Rate and review!

* * *

Chapter 7: Nostalgia or Bust

Johnny sat at the kitchen table with a sour look plastered onto his sleep-worn face. Some of his fur stood on end and looked dull compared to its usual smoothed-down and shiny style. He glanced around the table and saw Chet sipping coffee, Reggie asleep and drooling onto the table, Chip reading the school newspaper, and Javier getting a glass of juice. One person was missing…and that coincided with the reason there was no hot breakfast for them to dig into. Either that person didn't have an alarm clock or liked to take their sweet time in the shower.

"Javier…" Johnny began. "Is Crier still in bed?"

Javier shook his head. "_Nada_. I heard water running, so he must be in the shower. Although it's strange he would wait to take a shower until the rest of us did."

"Well it's weird for a bunch of guys to be crammed into one bathroom." Chip joked. "Talk about a total sausage fest."

"Shut up, Chip." Johnny groaned. "Javier, go get him. Since he's the new guy, he has the honor of cooking breakfast…"

Javier sighed, sitting down his glass of juice, before going and seeing if Crier was still in the shower or already back in 'his' room. The bug monster stopped in front of the closed bathroom door and knocked on it. He could hear a faucet turn off before the door cracked open and Colleen poked her head out, her hair wet and a towel over her shoulders along with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"What is it John-" She grumped before glancing up. "Oh, Javier. What's the matter?"

"Johnny wanted to know if you were awake." Javier stated. "Since you're the new member, it's your turn to cook breakfast."

"Seriously?" She asked before rolling her eyes. "All right, I'll be out in a minute. Just let me finish."

The door closed, so Javier waited patiently for the freshman to finish getting cleaned up. He still didn't understand; either Crier had a habit of sleeping in or 'he' purposefully waited until everyone else had the bathroom before using it. But why? It had to be that Crier was extremely insecure or had something to hide. Of course he could be over-thinking things. Finally the door opened again and 'Cole' stepped out wearing a Slink-182 shirt and boxers. "I never knew you were into the up-and-coming music groups."

"Mm, they're all right." Colleen shrugged. "Slink-182, Foreign-Grr, Megrowlica, they're all good groups."

"I have my own tastes, though we usually have no choice but to indulge in Johnny's favorites." The bug monster admitted. "But more to the point…can you cook."

Colleen snorted. "Of course I can cook! I've been able to cook for myself since I was nine! I just hope that King Worthington isn't too picky with breakfast burritos…as long as you guys have tortillas."

"_Si_. We have enough food in the fridge, and as much as he won't admit it, Johnny is not too picky."

"That makes my job a lot easier…"

* * *

"Hurry it up, Crier! I don't have all morning!"

Colleen glared at Johnny as she stood in front of the stove. "Oh, exactly WHERE does the great Johnny Worthington have to be? Unlike you, I have to be in Scaring class in about an hour AND I have a huge test to take! Like you have anywhere to be!"

"Au contraire." Johnny purred. "I actually have Advanced Scaring classes, fitting for a great Scarer such as myself." He stared at his claws and smirked for emphasis on his self-importance. "If you get into the big leagues, you'll understand. Oh, and make a B on that test and you're out of here."

"Oh HA, HA." The freshman laughed, her voice oozing with sarcasm. She finally got done with the burritos and put one on Johnny's plate before unceremoniously dropping it in front of him and muttering, "Here you go, Your Majesty."

Johnny scowled before picking up the burrito. "You know Crier, you really need to work on that bad attitude of yours. You don't want our fraternity to look bad, do you?"

"My 'bad attitude' is reserved only for you." Colleen retorted, putting burritos on Chip and Reggie's plates. "And look who's the pot calling the kettle black; you need an attitude adjustment yourself."

The horned monster rolled his eyes before biting into his food. He paused and chewed a bit, taking in the taste and texture, before swallowing and glancing away. He finally shoved at least some of his pride to the wayside and murmured, "…This isn't half-bad, Crier. Tastes pretty good…"

The spotted monster smirked. "Huh, at least you have ONE good thing to say about me."

* * *

"Have you been studying for the Scaring 101 test, Cole?"

Colleen jumped a bit at the question before recognizing the one asking it as Randy. She breathed a sigh and answered, "Randy, geez, you got me there. Yeah, I've been studying, whenever I don't have to be with the Greek Council or when I don't have to put up with King Worthington's late-night crap."

Randy nodded and walked with her to the School of Scaring building. "W-What's it like to hang with popular guys like them? Is it fun sometimes?"

"Well…it's all right, I guess." She shrugged. "Just wish Worthington wasn't such a snobbish piece of-"

"Hey Randy, wait up!"

Both Randy and Colleen turned to see another monster running up the steps before stopping to catch his breath. The monster was smaller than the two of them, and resembled a ball. He also had one large eye, a blue Monsters University cap, a retainer, and multiple books. Colleen squinted her eyes at the newcomer; he certainly looked familiar, but why? The monster finally caught up with them, but seemed focused on Randy.

"Sorry I'm late." The green monster apologized. "Had a run-in with that lazy jock…"

"I-It's all right." Randy assured. "I was just talking with Cole." He held his hand towards Colleen. "Cole, this is my roommate and pal, Mike Wazowski." He did the same with Mike. "Mike, this is Cole Crier, the clock tower guy!"

Mike smiled and shook hands with Colleen. "A little reckless what you did, but nice to meet you! Glad to meet another Scaring major!"

"Same here." Colleen nodded. Now that she thought about it, she felt like she met him before. But when did she meet this guy? She didn't remember seeing him during registration, and she never saw him in the dorm or during Rush Week. Mike Wazowski…oh, it was right on the tip of her tongue.

"You know, you look kind of familiar." Mike spoke, squinting his eye a little as he stared at the fellow freshman. "Have we ever met before?"

Colleen stayed silent for a few seconds until she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…we might've just seen each other during registration day; it was pretty hectic and there were a lot of faces to greet."

"No, really, I know I've seen you before." Mike insisted. "I think we might've gone to school together."

Before anything else could be said, the bell rang to get to class. Colleen sighed in relief and rushed past Randy and Mike so she could avoid the nostalgia issue altogether. If anybody here had an iota of her real identity, she was done like dinner and she could kiss Monsters University goodbye. Well, everything else could wait after class…"

* * *

"You're actually thinking of recruiting Sullivan? Don't we have all the members we need?"

"Chet, like us, Sullivan comes from a family of great Scarers. Crier…where does he come from? I'm sure he doesn't have a drop of Scaring blood in him." Johnny laughed, standing outside the School of Scaring building.

"I hate to rain on your parade, but Sullivan isn't exactly the studious type." Javier noted. "I've not once seen him crack open a book. Crier on the other hand…when he isn't busy with other matters, he studies until he falls asleep at his desk with notes scattered around."

"Besides, you want Roar Omega Roar members to have good grades, right?" Chip asked. "The freshman class has a test today. I'm pretty sure Sullivan's going to flunk."

Johnny snorted. "Oh, and Crier will actually pass? I'll believe it when I see it."

Chet suddenly pointed to the entrance to the building. "Look, Crier's comin' out now!"

The RΩRs stood by as Colleen slowly descended the stone steps and glanced at a set of papers in her hand; it was the results of her first test. She mulled over it, being careful not to trip over anyone or anything, before she bumped into none-other than Johnny. "What're you doing here?"

"I just came to make sure you actually put in effort." He stated simply before snatching the papers out of her hand. He skimmed over it, his face slowly softening, before he muttered under his breath, "…The SOB actually did it."

Before she could ask for her paper back, Colleen was called over by Claire, who needed her for advertising the Scare Games. Javier took the opportunity to take the paper from Johnny and look over it himself. "He made an A-…what did I say, Johnny? He actually hits the books. Have you ever once considered the possibility that you might be wrong?"

"…" Johnny wanted to have a good comeback but found nothing to say. Was he really WRONG about 'Cole'? He hated the very word 'wrong', especially if someone told him he was wrong about anything. And for Crier to pass a test when he was so sure 'he' would fail…why was this happening? But then he glanced over at the freshman, not wearing a look of scorn, but now a look that said 'you're better than I thought'. Not that he would admit it…

* * *

"Thanks again, Cole. Advertising went very well!"

"No problem, Claire!"

Colleen walked in the direction of the frat houses and prepared herself for an evening that would probably consist of her making dinner, since she was the 'new guy'. She rubbed her hand to get rid of the cramps from writing so much, mostly from where Brock and Claire got into a debate. She got so caught up in her evening plans she forgot one detail from before.

"Hey Cole!"

She turned around and saw none-other than Mike Wazowski sprinting towards her. She turned to face him and had her hand on her hip along with a cocked eyebrow. "What's up, Wazowski?"

"We didn't get to finish our conversation from this morning." He panted. "We did go to school together, I remembered!"

"Oh, uh…really?" Colleen asked nervously as sweat beaded on her forehead. "It must've been so long ago and my memory gets kind of fuzzy, so… Wait…" She stared closer at him as a memory entered her brain. It was eleven years ago, around the time her brother worked at Monsters Inc. as a canister wrangler. There was a field trip and Arnie arranged for her to be with a younger class. There was an incident on the scare floor involving one of the kids…and that's when it hit her. "You're the kid that snuck into the door Frank McCray went through…you're the one nobody noticed go on the Scare Floor."

Mike remembered the memory fondly until he stared to put the pieces together of who the person standing in front of him really was. "…Colleen Crier?"

It was at that moment Colleen shoved a hand over his mouth, ignoring the stares of other passerby students, and dragged him behind one of the class buildings where no one could see them. Noticing they were now safe, she took her hand off his mouth in order for him to breathe.

"Shh!" She hissed. "Don't announce it to everyone on campus! I can't have ANYBODY find out, especially not the RΩRs!"

"Colleen, what are you talking about?" Mike asked in confusion. "Wait, you're with THEM? What are you doing in a fraternity in the first place? Heck, why are you parading around dressed like a GUY!?"

Colleen sighed loudly. "Look Wazowski, it's a long story, okay? I have my reasons, and I don't want to talk about it now."

"Well, what are you doing hanging with the RΩRs? They're not exactly the nicest monsters around. If you're not Scarer material in their eyes, they'll make your life miserable!"

"…Like I said, I have my reasons." Colleen muttered. "Look, just promise me you won't tell anyone who I really am…especially not Johnny. If he found out, he'd make the rest of my life a living hell. I can't afford to be found out while I'm here…"

Mike glanced away. He remembered Colleen from elementary school, even though she was a grade higher than him. She joined his class on the field trip to Monsters Inc. and was one of those to witness him sneak onto the Scare Floor and into the Human World with "Frightening" Frank McCray. He remembered she was extremely shy and withdrawn, barely talked to anyone. But she actually took notice of him and complimented him on his daring act. She told him that while he was crazy and kind of weird, he was 'kinda cool'. She was nice enough to talk to him…so maybe he should return the favor and help her keep her secret.

"All right, I promise I won't tell." The one-eyed monster sighed before getting up. "But pretty soon, you're gonna have to give me an explanation."

Colleen sighed in relief and actually hugged a stunned Mike. "…Thanks Wazowski…I owe you."


	8. Jaw and Beanpole

Author's Note: This chapter is a little bit filler, but it allows Colleen to come face-to-face with James P. Sullivan aka Sulley. We also learn a bit of information about her that may make Johnny soften up to her, even though the bit of information is quite painful on Colleen's part. Rate and review!

* * *

Chapter 8: Jaw and Beanpole

"So how's college life, baby sister?"

Colleen rolled her eyes and huffed into the phone. "You haven't changed a bit, Arnie. Then again, I've only been here about a month. College life's good…and guess what? I'm in Roar Omega Roar!"

She could hear Arnie sputter in surprise and let out some laughter. "Seriously? You actually got in!? Aw Colleen, how'd you do it? I can't believe my baby sister got into the best fraternity at MU!"

"Oh hush, you sound like a lady." Colleen teased. "Well, a little hard work and slapping King Worthington around paid off. But between you and me, he's acting like a dog licking his wounds. Eh, I'll probably grow on him like a foot fungus or something."

She could hear Arnie bark out some laughter before she heard someone coming into the foyer. Since the phone was located there, she had no choice but to wait until everyone else left so she could talk in her normal voice. Now she could hear footsteps and she whispered in a hushed voice, "I'll call you back, okay? Love you." She hung up the phone and saw it to be Reggie.

"…What're you looking at?" Colleen asked, going back to her 'manly' voice.

Reggie grunted a bit before waving his hand at her in a way that said 'up yours' before trudging off. She rolled her eyes and decided to go back to her room before running into Johnny. Great, he had to be here too. And he was smiling; guess he was celebrating no longer having to do janitorial work. She was neutral about finishing duties with the Greek Council because it wasn't bad at all. "I take it King Worthington's happy to get away from the mop and bucket from now on?"

"Thank you very much, Captain Obvious." He sneered. "Though I would've preferred being a good little secretary like you were. I would've gotten to see who was competing in the Scare Games."

"Oh, and figure out a way to cheat?" She dare questioned. "I figured you were above that, but I guess not."

"Watch what you say, Crier." Johnny warned. "By the way…what were you doing hanging out with that beach ball and that squinting nerd?"

Colleen tilted her head to the side. "Who, Mike and Randy?" She let out a snort. "What's it to you? I can hang out with whoever I want."

"Listen Crier, you may not be able to process it in that hollow skull of yours, but Roar Omega Roar only hangs out with monsters up to our speed. Monsters like them…they just aren't Scarer material, so they're not worth our time, _capiche_?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The freshman shrugged his hand off with a growl. "Roar Omega Roar wants to be the most respected fraternity at MU, right? Well…start respecting other monsters and you might get your wish. Being a complete jerk to monsters you think don't measure up to whatever outrageous standards you have doesn't exactly put RΩR in a good light, does it?"

"Why you little-"

"Johnny!" Chet came scuttling in from outside. "We just got a challenge from Jaws Theta Chi to a game tomorrow night at their party!"

"Not now Chet, I'm busying having a conversation with Crier." Johnny growled through gritted teeth.

Chet sputtered. "B-But Johnny! One of their guys is sick, so they've got SULLIVAN as backup!"

Johnny's eyes instantly lit up and he turned towards the crab monster. So JΘX decided to get back at him and bring in Sullivan…the monster he had been eyeing for a while as a potential candidate for RΩR until Crier showed up and took the open spot. Now that he thought about it…maybe there was still a chance he could recruit the blue behemoth into his ranks. Problem was, of course, he had six heads in the group already. It would be much proper to test Sullivan…and Crier too.

"…Say Crier…" Johnny began in a soft voice. "Ever been to a college party before?"

Colleen shook her head. "No…are you actually going to take O'Growlahan on his offer?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He kept his hand on her shoulder and added in that smarmy voice of his, "And you're going to participate against Sullivan."

"Whoa, wait…ME against SULLIVAN?" Colleen asked in surprise. "You're talking about that guy James P. Sullivan, right? The guy that always shows up late to class and NEVER studies? Get real, Worthington! I'll wipe the floor with that lazy excuse for a monster!"

"Confident, aren't you Crier?" The horned monster asked in a sing-song tone before putting on a straight face and narrowing his eyes. "Then prove it…I'll let you team up with me and we'll take on O'Growlahan and Sullivan, two-on-two."

Colleen blinked. "You actually want ME to team up with YOU?" She let out a laugh, her fangs gleaming. "And just a minute ago you looked ready to pound me into purplish-pinkish-blue goo."

"If we don't win, I may consider actually doing it."

* * *

The first thing Colleen noticed about the Jaws Theta Chi house was the smell of rotting food and sweat. Seriously, did these guys ever clean up after themselves or bathe for that matter? The RΩRs were neat-freaks in comparison, and even Arnie never smelled so bad after he got soaked in sweat. But with a frown on her lips, she followed Johnny and the other RΩRs inside, where Javier was immediately drawn to a ping pong table; well he had the arms to play the game.

There was another table set up, only there was no net and there were different colored ping pong balls. Right down the table was a monster with a sticky body and a tic-tac-toe board drawn on him. Wait, she heard of this game from one of Martha's brothers; you had to bounce the ball and make it land on the target, and whoever got three in a row won. This shouldn't be too hard at all…at least that's what Colleen thought until she got a good look at James P. Sullivan. The guy was taller than Johnny, covered in blue fur with purple spots, and of course that long, dinosaur-like tail; no wonder other monsters wanted him in their fraternities…and that probably included Johnny.

"So you're the guy who climbed the clock tower, eh?" A voice asked, breaking the freshman out of her thoughts. "Aren't you a little small to be in Roar Omega Roar?"

Colleen blinked and realized it was Sullivan, or Sulley as others called him, approaching her, looking smug. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "James P. Sullivan, huh? Well, at least I study and bring a pencil to class. Tell me…do you really have great Scarer blood in your veins or are you all talk and no show?"

"Watch the claws, beanpole." Sully chuckled. "I hit the books."

"Really? When's the last time you've been in the library or paid attention in Scaring 101?"

Sulley was about to reply with some sort of snappy comeback when O'Growlahan called him over to the table and Johnny called 'Cole' over. It was established they would play three games, and whoever won two or three games would be declared the winners. Of course, it was Roy O'Growlahan and Jimmy Sullivan against Johnny Worthington and Cole Crier. A lot of spectators and partygoers thought the RΩRs would lose because of the fact Colleen looked, well, weaker. But she would prove them all wrong; just because someone looked smaller and weaker didn't mean that was what defined them.

"…Don't mess this one up, beanpole." Johnny warned, turning his head to glance at her.

Colleen sniffed and chuckled under her breath. "I plan not to."

Johnny and Colleen were given a set of red-colored balls while Roy and Sulley got a set of yellow-colored balls; probably to signify the colors of the fraternities. Roar Omega Roar would go first, since they were the challengers, and Johnny being the president decided to make the first shot. The ball bounced off the table and landed on the top left square. Roy was up next, and the ball he tossed landed on the lowest right square. Well, so much for a diagonal win from either team. Now it was Colleen's turn, and one thing she had to make sure of was to stay calm so she wouldn't slime the ball by accident. She did her best to aim the ball and bounced it, causing it to land on the top center square, right next to Johnny's.

And then it was Sulley's turn. He bounced the ball and it landed right above Roy's, so the next shots could go either way. Johnny would make sure his counted. He bounced the ball and hoped it would hit the top, but unfortunately it landed below his first shot. Great…the game would probably go to JΘX and he couldn't blame Crier for it. Roy went up for his turn, a smug smirk plastered on his lips, and he grabbed a ball and tossed it. Unfortunately for him, it landed right below Colleen's first shot. He grumbled all the way back to his waiting spot as Colleen came up for her shot. She breathed a deep sigh, grabbing a ball, picking her trajectory, and aiming it. She didn't know if it was a miracle or dumb luck, but it landed on the top right square and gave RΩR three in a row.

"YES!" Johnny cheered. "You actually won, Crier!"

Colleen smirked. "I told you I could wipe the floor with 'em."

* * *

It was down to the third and final game. Jaws Theta Chi won the second, so this one decided it. Colleen stood silent as she watched Johnny take his turn and land a ball on the lowest left square. The way the game went now, whoever could get the ball in the middle square got a diagonal tic-tac-toe and won the game. If Roy got the shot next, the JΘX won, and Johnny would probably take it out on her. But if Roy missed and she got it, then RΩR won and maybe Johnny would come to respect her more. She saw O'Growlahan get up to make his shot. She crossed her fingers and hoped he would land on a different square or the ball would bounce off or something.

Roy made his shot…and it ended up bouncing and missing the grid completely. He growled in annoyance, signaling for Colleen to jump up from her seat and take a shot. She started to get nervous and absentmindedly rubbed her fingers together…only to find mucous covering her hand. Oh no…not now! She furiously rubbed her hand on her leg before grabbing a ball…but the slime wouldn't let up and it began to seep onto the ball. She shook it to get the substance off of it before making her move.

"Hurry up Crier, we don't have all night!" Johnny griped, losing his patience.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Colleen retorted, her fangs pressed to her lip. She finally took a deep breath and aimed it before tossing it. When it started to bounce, she squeezed her eyes shut and actually expected it to miss. However, that didn't seem to be the case when she could hear the ball land and the RΩRs cheering. She forced her eyes open and saw that the ball landed right in the middle and won them the game. A smile slowly formed on her lips, and it grew wider when people came up to high-four her or high-tentacle her.

"Hey…you're not bad, beanpole." Sulley approached her, looking a bit crestfallen. "Good game…"

When the blue behemoth offered his hand, the fellow freshman cautiously shook it. "You're not bad yourself, Sullivan…for a lazy excuse of a Scarer."

"Hey watch it, I intend to be the best Scarer out there." Sulley retorted. "Everyone wants me to be as great as my old man, probably even better."

"Hit the books and you will."

Before the blue behemoth could reply, Johnny swooped in to grab Colleen's arm and raise it in the air, a huge smile on his face. "This has to be the luckiest guy in the world! Give it up for Crier!"

Colleen stood surprised at Johnny's action, but when he let go, she smiled and flashed her fangs before clenching her hand into a fist and pumping it into the air. Wow…people were actually cheering for her, even if it was over some little game. JOHNNY was cheering for her…that was something to be proud of.

* * *

"So am I worth keeping?"

"Huh?" Johnny looked up from his bottle of Slime Adams to lock eyes with 'Cole'. "Mm…well, you've proven yourself better than Sullivan…I suppose you're worth keeping around."

"Coming from you, that's a compliment." Colleen jested, sipping from her cup of soda. "So, that Sulley's part of a famous Scaring family too? He told me something about his dad."

Johnny sat down the bottle and decided to explain. "His dad's the famous Bill Sullivan. He kind of knew my dad, since both of them are affiliated with Monsters Inc. What about you, Crier? You got any famous Scarers in your family?"

Colleen sighed. "Well…my mom. I think she started out at Monsters Inc, one of the best Scarers out there. Her name's Valencia Cortez. Can't remember the nickname everyone gave her…"

The other members of Roar Omega Roar happened to be nearby when she spoke her mother's name, and it immediately caught their attention. When Johnny's eyes widened, the others came scrambling to him and Chet blurted out, "Valencia 'Vicious Val' Cortez is your MOM!? That's CRAZY!"

Colleen suddenly turned away, a pained look in her eyes. She also grimaced as she made herself add, "…Was. She…was my mother."

"…What do you mean?" Javier asked.

"…She's dead." The freshman spoke bitterly. "She died twelve years ago while I was still a kid."

Johnny's face softened, and he actually felt something he rarely felt when it came to other monsters: guilt and sadness. He felt bad for asking about 'Cole's' family, since it now brought up a painful memory. He stared at the freshman before muttering out, "…I'm sorry."

"…I-It's okay." She replied weakly. "You didn't know…"

The horned monster suddenly got up. "Come on Crier…let's go back."

"Huh…why?"

"…Just figured you'd want to change the subject or something."

Colleen wanted to ask the real reason, but she just sighed and followed Johnny and the other back to their frat house. That was the first time she ever saw Johnny show something other than arrogance or indifference. That was the first time he actually seemed to care about some of the pain she had that he would want to change the subject to avoid further pain. Maybe this was a side to him he wanted to keep under wraps…so no one would see him as something other than the confident president of Roar Omega Roar.


	9. Take a Lap

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of activity. School's gotten back into swing and I also got a case of writer's block. Anyway, Roar Omega Roar attends a football game at MU, while Johnny witnesses Colleen's athleticism and the latter has a moment with Mike and Randy. Rate and Review!

* * *

Chapter 9: Take a Lap

Dried leaves crunched loudly underneath Colleen's feet as she briskly jogged through the MU campus on a chilly morning. Fall was already here, and it was a good thing she always wore that warm Roar Omega Roar sweater, with her being cold-blooded and all. A leaf suddenly smacked her in the face, and she angrily batted it away. As she stewed in embarrassment, she heard voices from nearby, apparently female, shouting. She got curious and decided to investigate; what if it was a fight? Colleen walked closer and saw a group of monsters clad in purple sprinting and, in one case, slithering.

"Come on girls! Pick up the pace!" A pink tentacled monster commanded ahead of the group. She suddenly stopped when she took notice of a certain freshman staring at them. "Hold on…we've got a peeper!"

"…Peeper?" Colleen asked in confusion before slowly pointing her claw at her own chest. "Who, me?"

"What are you doing peeping on us during our routine!?" A purple, horned member interrogated.

"I wasn't peeping, I swear!" Colleen insisted, waving her hands in front of her. "I heard shouting, and I thought someone was having a fight, so I came to investigate! I didn't realize you guys were training."

The pink monster's face softened. "Fight? Oh no, that's not us at all! Sorry for accusing you of peeping." She came forward and offered one of her tentacles. "I'm Carla Delgado, president of Slugma Slugma Kappa!" She turned back to her teammates. "Over here we have Violet Steslicki, Donna Soohoo, Brynn Larson, Maria Garcia, and Debbie Gabler!"

Colleen shook Carla's tentacle. "Cole Crier…not-president of Roar Omega Roar…that's Johnny's job, after all."

The ΣΣKs laughed at the statement. Brynn spoke up and commented, "It must be rough having to be under his thumb…but you must be very talented to be a RΩR!"

"Why wouldn't he be talented?" Maria asked. "He's the guy that climbed all the way up the clock tower, after all. I heard he also beat O'Growlahan and Jimmy Sullivan in a party game."

Colleen laughed at some of the praise she got from the sorority. She suddenly clasped her hands together and decided to ask, "So, what kind of routine are you doing, anyway?"

Carla stared at her in confusion. "Well, we were just starting on some stretches and then we were going for a jog. We do a different routine every day."

The freshman nodded her head before asking, "Mind if I join you? I'm in the mood for some jogging…everyone else at the frat house is probably still asleep, so they never join me."

The ΣΣKs stared at her silently for a second, and then smiles broke out on their faces. Carla laughed and answered, "Never knew you'd be a fellow athlete! Sure, come along! That is, if you can keep up!"

Colleen chuckled. "Hey, I climbed a clock tower. This'll be no sweat."

* * *

"Where is Crier!?" Johnny barked, staring at the clock in the room. "We're going to be late for the football game!"

"I believe he went out for a jog." Javier stated simply, putting down the magazine he had been engrossed in. "He does so every morning before we're awake."

"And how would you know that if he goes out while we're asleep?" Johnny challenged, stepping up to the bug monster. "Do you spy on him or something?"

Javier shrugged. "I'm sometimes up early enough to see him go out the door."

Johnny was about to vent more on how they would be late for the big football game between Monsters University and Fear Tech and how he wasted money on tickets and how he let Crier into his fraternity and this was the thanks he got when Chet suddenly called out from the window, "Hey Johnny! I see Crier! He's…he's with the ΣΣKs!"

The horned monster immediately went to the door and opened it, stepping outside to get a closer look and whether to see what Chet proclaimed was true or not. Sure enough, there was 'Cole', jogging with Slugma Slugma Kappa around Frat Row. Johnny gritted his teeth but forced himself to calm down; while he wasn't exactly against the freshman hanging out with other fraternities and sororities, he could've at least been notified in advance…unless it was a spur-of-the-moment thing. He sighed before casually strolling up to the group.

"Wow Cole, you're quite the athlete!" Carla commented before noticing the horned monster. "Uh oh…I hope we didn't cause any trouble…"

Colleen noticed Johnny, wiping the sweat from her forehead, and sighed in exasperation. "It's all right, I can handle it." She stepped up to Johnny and wore a fierce look on her reddened face. "I know what you're gonna say, and let me tell you-"

"Go wash your face." Johnny interrupted, his fists on his hips. "And make it quick! We need to get to the game!"

"Game?" Colleen asked before her eyes widened. "The football game!? Aw crap, I forgot! Let me clean up!"

When the freshman ran back inside, Johnny turned his attention to Carla and the ΣΣKs. He didn't seem to be angry with them. Actually, it looked almost like he was amused, shown when he cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't think a sorority would let a frat monster hang with them."

"Well, Cole wanted to join in on our jog." Carla stated. "He's actually really fast; we were trying to keep up with him, not the other way around! Don't punish him or anything…"

Johnny pondered on it; well, he pretended to ponder. He wasn't against Crier working out because it at least kept him busy, but why would he decide to run with a sorority? Maybe he was that confident with girls, or he was raised with a bunch of girls. Either way, he went back to the ΣΣK president and replied, "He's off the hook…maybe that speed of his will help us win the Scare Games."

"Just so you know, we're taking the trophy this year, Worthington!" Violet boldly declared. "Your winning streak ends this year!"

"Fat chance of that happening." He gloated. "The Scare Games trophy AND the bragging rights are as good as ours…"

* * *

"Hey, watch where you're tossing that popcorn!" Colleen snapped, baring her teeth at Chet and jabbing her claw at him.

"Get ya claw outta my face and I will!" The crab monster growled, narrowing his eye.

"The both of you shut up and keep your eyes on the game!" Johnny roared, grabbing Chet by his smaller pincher and Colleen by her collar. "Student discount or not, I paid good money for those tickets! Now APPRECIATE IT!"

Colleen huffed and sat back on the bleachers, her arms crossed over her chest in an expression of distaste. She pouted for a few seconds before she observed the home team heading for the goal and a potential touchdown. The freshman swiftly leaned forward and lightly pounded her fists on her knees, muttering for the team to score. When the Monsters University team scored a touchdown, she stood up in her seat, screamed, grabbed Johnny by his collar, and started shaking him while still screaming. Seeing what she was doing and seeing the weirded-out look in his eyes, she smiled nervously, let him go, and sat back on the bleachers with a cough.

"Sports fanatic much, Crier?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow but still being wary.

"Uh…sorry." She sheepishly apologized. "I get excited with sports…especially football and hockey."

"Why hockey?"

Colleen hesitated for a moment before answering, "I like the intensity." In reality, she liked monster hockey because the competitors would often get into fights and knock each other's teeth out. But she wouldn't tell Johnny that; he would think of her as being too brutish for the RΩRs if he knew she liked fights. "The players always look funny with a few missing teeth, too."

Johnny didn't reply; he immediately deemed 'Cole' a…unique monster. And by unique, he really meant strange. Colleen took that as him mulling over her, and she proceeded to hunch over and sigh. It was then she saw some familiar faces a few rows below them. Squinting her eyes, she saw it was none-other than Mike and Randy. Of course, Mike had a book with him. She knew he was studying big time for the Scaaring 101 final, and she couldn't blame him. She remembered Dean Hardscrabble appearing in the middle of class and telling everyone that if they failed, they would be kicked out of the Scaring program. So she studied whenever she could. And now that she thought about it…Randy wasn't wearing his glasses so much. Wonder why?

"Uh…I'm gonna go and get a drink." Colleen lied, getting up and brushing past Johnny.

She stepped away from her fellow RΩRs far enough before sitting on a part of the bleachers and literally sliding down on her back, thanks to her lanky body, and landing right between Mike and Randy, startling them. "Greetings, fellow freshman!"

"Do you have to make such a dramatic appearance?" Mike asked in slight annoyance. "What's got you dropping in, anyway?"

"Nice pun usage." Colleen replied in sarcasm. "Can't I say hi to my friends? I think I weirded King Worthington out by my love of the game."

Randy laughed softly. "You're so cool, Cole. I wish I was as cool as you."

Colleen chuckled. "Thanks, Randy. Eh, I'm kind of cool, I guess. Johnny wouldn't like to hear it; even after our little 'understanding', I still think he has it out for me…"

Mike suddenly took interest. "What kind of understanding?"

"Well, it was basically helping him beat Jaws Theta Chi and Sullivan in a game. And all it took was a lot of dumb luck." She admitted. "That…and a few personal things…"

Mike stared at her in silence for a moment, pretty sure that Randy didn't know her secret, before clearing his throat and asking, "So…Cole…have you been studying for the final?"

"When I can." Colleen sighed, tipping her cap up. "When I'm not dragged out to any parties…of course, me being a freshman, Johnny makes sure I hit the books…usually by sending Javier or Reggie to give me 'encouragement'."

"What exactly does encouragement mean?" The one-eyed monster asked in slight dread.

Colleen stared forward with a somewhat-disturbed gaze. "Having them stare at me from the door for an hour or so."

"Hey Crier! Does it take you THAT long to grab a soda!?" Johnny shouted in the distance. "Grab me one, too!"

Colleen cringed and made herself get up from the bleachers. "My cover's about to be blown, guys. If Johnny sees me talking to you…I'm sure he doesn't mind much now, but you never know. I'd better get to the soda stand before Johnny blows a gasket."

Mike waved at her with a lop-sided smirk. "At least you're not ashamed of hanging out with the lowly, uncool freshman like us." He didn't notice Randy frown at the word uncool. "Hey, we've got some study sessions planned. You're more than welcome to join in."

The fellow freshman smiled and flashed her fangs. "I'll take you up on that offer, Wazowski. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to fetch King Worthington a soda."


End file.
